fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"My Pants Feel Funny"
Previously on the Amazing Race, 11 teams of 2 raced from Howitt Middle School to Dreamland. Arianna & Julian had a "fun" ride threw space...if you know what I meen. Giana & Andrew started arguing from the start and it lead to their elimination. Phil: "Giana & Andrew, you've both been eliminated from the race." 10 teams remain. Can Ashley & Shannen escape last place? Can Arianna & Julian hold there strong lead? And what will happen tonight? THE AMAZING RACE Rachel & Renee -- Honor Students James & Anthony -- Rivals Nick & Alex -- Best Friends Matt & Tommy -- Cousins Arianna & Julian -- Dating Giana & Andrew -- Dating John & Robert -- Brothers Danielle & Tom -- Dating Jason & Eva -- Siblings Faith & Kelly -- Sisters Ashley & Shannen -- Friends This is Castle Dedede, the biggest building in all of Dreamland. This was the first pitstop in a race around the world. The 10 remaining teams stopped here for a manditory 12 hour rest period. From here, they must make there way to the next pitstop by following clues in sealed envaloped. Arianna & Julian who were the first to arrive at 7:00 pm... '' ''Phil: "Arianna & Julian, you are team number 1." '' ''...will depart at 7:00 am. '' rip Arianna: "Make your way to the star station and tak a bullet train down to Tuneville. ''Teams must now go to star station and book a train to Tuneville, home to were all music videos are shot. Once there, they will find there clue at the front of the station. Julian: "Theres a train around here?" Danielle & Tom: 2nd to depart Tom: "Come on. We can beat them." At the train station, Danielle & Tom arrive only to see a sign that say “Opporation Hours 9:00am – 10:00pm” Danielle: “Oh man! All the teams will be here by then.” Arianna & Julian run in. Arianna: “Oh man! All the teams will be here by then.” Danielle: “Isn’t that what I just said?” 'Matt & Tommy: 3rd to depart ' 'James & Anthony: 4th to depart ' 'Jason & Eva: 5th to depart ' 'Nick & Alex: 6th to depart ' 'Rachel & Renee: 7th to depart ' 'John & Robert: 8th to depart ' 'Faith & Kelly: 9th to depart ' 'Ashley & Shannen: Last to depart ' Basically, all the teams are waiting for the train to open. Then a man with a key walks up to the gate. '' Man: “Ah, time to open up.” At soon as he turns the key, all the teams trample over him and race to get tickets. Man (in pain): “I hate my life.” Danielle: “Hi, I need two tickets to Tuneville.” Woman: “Sure, your train leaves in half an hour.” '''Danielle & Tom: 1st on train 1 ' Rachel: “How are supposed to get a train? We forgot our money at the pitstop.” Renee: “Just let me handle it.” Renee walks up to the counter as Nick & Alex walk away with tickets. 'Nick & Alex: 2nd on train 1 ' 'Rachel & Renee: 3rd on train 1 ' Renee walks out from behind a counter holding two tickets. Rachel: “How’d you get these?” Renee: “Let’s just say, it’s good to be a girl.” 'John & Robert: 4th on train 1 ' 'Arianna & Julian: Last on train 1 ' Matt: “We need two tickets to Tuneville.” Man: “I’ve got one that leaves at 10:00 and arrives at 11:30 and…” Tommy: “We’ll take it!” 'Matt & Tommy: 1st on train 2 ' Faith: “Hi, what trains do you have to Tuneville?” Woman: “Well, I have that leavs at 10:00 and arrive at 11:30 and one that leaves at 10:30 but arrive at 11:00.” Faith: “I’ll take 8 tickets for the 10:30 train.” Faith gets the tickets and walks over to all the teams without tickets. 'Faith & Kelly: 1st on train 3 ' 'James & Anthony: 2nd on train 3 ' 'Ashley & Shannen: 3rd on train 3 ' 'Jason & Eva: Last on train 3 ' Train 1 is now departing. It carries Danielle & Tom, Nick & Alex, Rachel & Renee, John & Robert and Arianna & Julian. It is scheduled to arrive at 10:00. '' ''Train 2 will depart in half an hour. It is carrying Matt & Tommy and is scheduled to arrive at 11:30. '' ''Train 3 will depart in an hour. It carries Faith & Kelly, James & Anthony, Ashley & Shannen, and Jason & Eva. It is scheduled to arrive at 11:00. '' Train 1 arrives at Tuneville and Danielle & Tom run off. rip Danielle: “Go to candy beach.” ''Teams must go to candy beach, where the music video for “California Gurlz” was shot. Once there, they must find Katy Perry who will give them their clue. '' Tom: “Let’s get outta here.” '''Matt & Tommy: Currently in 6th ' Matt & Tommy board their train. Matt: “I wonder why nobody else is on this train. This is the faster of the two trains right?” A random guy eating a peanutbutter sandwich: “Actually, the other train arrives at Tuneville faster.” Tommy: “Oh crap!” Matt & Tommy try to get off to switch trains, but there train was allready leaving. 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 1st ' Danielle & Tom arrive at candy beach to find Katy Perry giving a concert. Danielle: “AAAAAAHHHHH!!! IT’S KATY PERRY!!!!!!!” Katy: “Hello, you must be with the amazing race. Here’s your clue.” Danielle: “AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” Tom: “Danielle, focus.” rip Danielle: “Detour, Search the Crowd or Search a Cloud.” A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. The choice, Search the Crowd or Search a Cloud. In Search the crowd, teams must search the audience for a gummy bear with their clue. Teams need a good eye, but they won’t need to travel far. In Search a cloud, teams must search the beach for a licorice ladder wich leads to a cotton candy cloud were their clue is. The ladder is out in the open, but is located on the other side of the beach. '' Danielle: “Let’s search the crowd, there can’t be that much gummi bears.” Danielle & Tom turn around and see that the entire crowd is gummi bears. Tom: “You were saying?” Train 3 now departs. '''Nick & Alex: Currently in 2nd ' rip Nick: “Wich one do you wanna do?” Alex: “I LIKE GUMMY BEARS!!!!” 'Rachel & Renee: Currently in 3rd ' rip Renee: “Theres way too many gummy bears, the cloud would be faster.” Rachel: “Agreed.” Train 3 arrives and James & Anthony are the first off. rip Anthony: “Katy Perry, whos that?” Everyone looks shocked at him. Anthony: “What?” 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 1st ' Danielle & Tom were walking around when Tom spotted the clue in a gummi bear’s hand. Tom: “Hey Danielle, I found the clue.” Danielle runs to were she heard Tom. rip Tom: “Pitstop, race to the Coppacabanna.” Teams must now make there way of the beach to the Coppacabanna. This night club is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive may be eliminated. '' Tom: “Warning, last team to check in may be eliminated. Let’s go.” '''Arianna & Julian: Currently in 4th ' Arianna & Julian were attempting to find the licorice ladder when a giant wave splashes them. Arianna: “Hey Julian.” Julian: “Yeah.” Arianna: “My pants feel funny.” Suddenly, Arianna’s pants desintegrate. Arianna: “AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” Arianna runs into the licorice ladder. Julian: “Nice work.” Arianna: “You better be talking about finding the ladder.” At the Coppacabanna, Phil was standing next to a middle aged woman in a samba dress. (She is supposed to be Lola from the song “Coppacabanna” by Barry Manaloe.) '' Lola: “Welcome to Tuneville.” Phil: “Danielle & Tom, you are team number 1.” '''Danielle & Tom: 1st place ' Danielle: “Allright!!!” Danielle jumps into Tom’s arms. Phil: “And as a special prise, you both won free tickets to a Katy Perry concert and a 5 night stay at candy beach resort. Right now, everyone but Danielle & Tom and Matt & Tommy were doing the detour (Danielle & Tom had checked in and Matt & Tommy are still on the train). Nick & Alex, John & Robert, Jason & Eva, James & Anthony, and Faith & Kelly were doing crowd wile Rachel & Renee, Arianna & Julian, and Ashley & Shannen were doing cloud. Rachel & Renee reach the top of the cloud. '' rip Rachel: “Go to the Coppacabanna.” Renee: “Ooh, I love that song. Let’s go.” '''Nick & Alex: Currently in 3rd ' Nick & Alex come running out of the crowd. Alex: “Let’s go, we have another team right behind us.” Robert: “Come on John. Geez, you’re slow.” John: “Shut up.” Robert: “You’re lucky that the pitstop is right down the road.” Lola: “Welcome to Tuneville.” Phil: “Nick & Alex, you are team number 2.” Nick: “YEAH, NUMBER 2.” Everyone looks awkward at Nick. Then John & Robert run up followed by Rachel & Renee. Phil: “John & Robert, you are team number 3. That meens Rachel & Renee, you are team number 4.” Arianna & Julian run up, Arianna was wearing pants made from cotton candy. Phil: “Arianna & Julian, you are team number 5. Nice pants by the way.” Arianna: “Shut up!” At the crowd detour. James & Anthony run into Faith & Kelly. Faith: “Oh, hey guys.” James: “Have you seen the clue anywere.” Kelly: “Well, we’ve searched the whole front half of the croud.” Anthony: “Well, we’ve got that corner. So that leaves, hey there he is.” Gummy Bear: “Great work, here are your clues.” As the two teams run off, Matt & Tommy run in. · Matt: “Oh great, now we’re in last. But I have and idea.” Matt: “Hey Jason, Eva.” Eva: “Yeah.” Matt: “I heard from those two teams that the pitstop is the Coppacabanna. You could just go there now without doing all this searching.” Jason: “Thanks guys, see ya at the pitstop.” Jason & Eva run off. Tommy: “Um, don’t they need the clue to check in.” Matt: “I know that.” At the pitstop Phil: “James & Anthony, you are team number 6. That meens Faith & Kelly, you are team number 7.” The two teams hi five eachother. Then Jason & Eva run in. Phil: “Jason & Eva, you are team number 8…” Eva: “Yes!” Phil: “…but, I can not check you in since you never completed the detour. So you two must go back and claim your detour clue.” Eva: “What! Oh man!” As Jason & Eva run out, Ashley & Shannen run up to the mat. Phil: “Ashley & Shannen, you are team number 8.” Shannen: “Yeah!” Jason & Eva arrive back at the detour and see Matt & Tommy are still at the detour. They both give them an angry look. Tommy: “What’s wrong with you guys?” Eva: “Oh, I think you know what’s wrong.” Both teams notice a gummy bear with a clue and rush twords him. Gummy Bear: “AAAH! If you don’t kill me I’ll give you your clue.” The two teams grab their clues and run away. It then shows multiple scenes of the two teams running to the pitstop. Lola: “Welcome to Tuneville.” Phil: “Matt & Tommy, you are team number 9.” Matt/Tommy: “YEAH!!!!!” Sad music plays as Jason & Eva run in and see Matt & Tommy at the mat. Phil: “Jason & Eva, you’re the last team to arrive.” Eva: “Of course we are.” Phil: “I’m sorry to tell you but you’ve both been eliminated from the race.” The two just walk out. Jason flips off Matt & Tommy as they pass them. ''Current Standings '' ''1st: Danielle & Tom '' ''2nd: Nick & Alex '' ''3rd: John & Robert '' ''4th: Rachel & Renee '' ''5th: Arianna & Julian '' ''6th: James & Anthony '' ''7th: Faith & Kelly '' ''8th: Ashley & Shannen '' ''9th: Matt & Tommy '' ''10th: Jason & Eva (Eliminated) '' ''11th: Giana & Andrew (Eliminated) ''